Dragon and Fox Fairytale Ending
by NightChild20
Summary: A new character is introduce. Will sparks fly between the dragon and a fox. What will Akito do and say about it. Will both characters finally find a happily ever after? The Adventures Await
1. Intro

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**~Intro~**

As I walk up on the footpath and see the house I called my hell and prison for the past eight years until I ran away when I turned eighteen. Thinking that if I got away that all my problems and nightmares would just go away and act I'd like it never happened. That I could start again, live a happy life in a new place where nobody knew me, or my background. But I guess that was just wishful thinking, a fantasy if you would call it. I thought I was free; it's been two years of happiness, of bliss. Of no more nightmares coming alive or cowering in fear and pain. I thought my fairytale was finally coming true, that is until that one unexpected day. That dark gloomy day the phone rang.

I was cleaning and getting ready for work at the Chipped China Café. When I was about to head out the door when the phone started to ring. Since I had some time to spare, I thought I'd answer it real quickly, and then head off to work. So I go over and answer, "Sohma residence, Miyako speaking."

"You've been caught Mi."

"Who is…is this?"

"You know who this is Mi, and I've been very tolerant of you for so long. I think it's high time you thought about coming home."

"You can't boss me around anymore Akito, I'm free and I'm not under your roof anymore."

"You either come home willingly or I come and get you, and then you can spend some time in that room of yours I save just for you. The choice is yours." (Click)

Just like that, I quit my job and started to pack up my things. The next day a truck came to gather my belongings, it was sent back to the main house. Just like that, my life was taken right from under me.

So here I stand, looking at the doors and thinking to myself that if I just left instead of picking up that damn phone. Maybe, just maybe I would be there. Not back here at this place I call hell. But, far away in my own fairytale. A fairytale that has a happily ever after it. But I guess fate has other things in store for me.

Name: Miyako Sohma

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Hair Color/Style: Dark Brunette that comes down to her shoulders

Height: 5'8

Weight: 130

Zodiac: Nine tail Fox

Parents: Later be told

Past: Later be told

Likes: Books, sushi, writing, swimming, anime

Dislikes: Akito, being locked up, and people who don't act like they should

Future: To go to college to become a pediatrician

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey guys it's me darkpriestess aka nightchild20 now, I changed my name and thought about just starting over. Sorry I deleted my other stories and I'll make it up to all of you. Hope you like my first story again. Right me for suggestion or thoughts and ideas, that would be really thoughtful on my part. Well until next time peace.


	2. Chapter 1

**~CHAPTER 1~**

As the door opens and I walk through the door, cherry blossoms float down all around trying to make me feel warm and welcome. But that's the last thing I need since this place held too many bad memories for me. Everywhere you looked you saw a building or a home that either held memories that you would like to forget. Or that they held no warmth and looked liked an empty cocoon. As you were thinking to yourself all of a sudden you felt like someone was watching you. You stopped and glanced up and were met with green eyes. The same eyes that haunted you're ever waking dream, and filled your mind with forbidden fantasies.

"Hatori"

"Miyako how was your trip?"

"It was alright."

"Good, fallow me Akito is waiting for you."

"Fine if I must," and with that the two of you entered the main building."

***HATORI'S P.O.V***

This was the day that Akito looked forward to and, made sure to fallow my every word so he wouldn't get sick. Heaven forbid he got sick and couldn't strike fear back into that young girl who became his "favorite" companion all those years ago. Just like little Yuki he loved to make her feel like nothing and force her to think that she needed him, like everyone of us that is cursed. I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced back to Mi to make sure that she was keeping up. As I looked her up I noticed how well she filled out and looked.

She looked much happier and still held a twinkle in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. That I hoped Akito wouldn't destroy. Thank the gods he never did. As I kept looking down I noticed how low her top went and how the soft mounds of flesh stood out just daring you to touch. Oh how I would love to just…No, no I mustn't think that of her.

I stopped and turned around to tell her that we were here. But she looked deep in thought and didn't notice till it was too late, and bumped into me and would of fell backwards if I didn't catch her. As I grabbed and pulled towards me to help her settle herself, I felt a little butterfly sensation in my stomach. "Are you okay?'' She looked up and a slight blush was slightly visible as her breathing was a little ragged. "Yea I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Um, Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

***END OF HATORI'S POV BACK TO YOURS***

As I was thinking on what Akito would do or even say I didn't even notice that Hatori stopped until I bumped into and was about to fall. That is until he grabbed my hand and pulled me into to his embrace where it felt safe and warm. No I can't think that. Hatori would never have feelings for me, he prob thinks me as an immature kid. As I stared up into those green eyes that felt like they looked right into me. I just lost all of thought until he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Breathe girl breath, "Yea I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Um, Hatori?"

"Yes?"  
"You can let go now."

"Yes of course. We're here, just go through those doors."

"Okay."

And with that he turned and left leaving me to my doomed.

As I turned back, I stared at the door where my fate resided inside. My heart was beating twice as fast; the temperature felt like it dropped and time seemed to be holding its breath just waiting for what I would do. My hand slowly came up and knocked lightly on the door, and then I heard the voice. The very voice I heard in my nightmares. "Come in!"

**Muhahaha I just had to leave a cliffhanger. I know I know it's been awhile and I do apologize for it. But I am making it up to by going on lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment or two.**


	3. Chapter 2

**~CHAPTER 2~**

Recap

As I turned back, I stared at the door where my fate resides inside. My heart was beating twice as fast; the temperature felt like it dropped and time seemed to be holding its breath just waiting for what I would do. My hand slowly came up and knocked lightly on the door, and then I heard the voice. The very voice I heard in my nightmares. "Come in!"

End Recap

I stood there thinking why I even came I could of ran again and changed my name. But no I let my fear over come me. As I was standing there thinking all of this his voice came again. "COME IN!!!!" Said the voice I dreaded so much. I opened up the door and walked in and close the door behind, dreading this might be the last time I may see daylight.

I walked up to the middle of the room and stopped and glanced up and there he was. The monster, my nightmare come true. Akito, the one person you did not want to piss off, in fear of in case he put you in that room. The room where pain, torture and nightmares came alive for all those fateful enough to have befallen it graces. The same room where I and little Yuki spent a lot of time locked up in there.

*Well you must be wondering why the, oh so king favors me, right? You see just like everyone else in our little group I too have an animal I change into. The famous Nine Tails Fox. But unlike everyone else, I was able to live a semi normal life outside of the house. My hair color was a normal looking color. I was a natural brunette, but when I transformed into my animal. My hair was solid white with my regular crystal blue eyes. Since I was little and moved into that house I only new fear. I was his special little pet because I was different. My animal was only born every other generation, instead of just every time. And he would never let me forget how special I was. I hated that I was born. While everyone outside our circle got a happy ending. We were made to look and watch. But enough about me right now, let's head back into the story.*

"Hello Akito."

"Ah my little Mi has finally come home to me."

"Of course I couldn't stay away from," knowing that's what Akito probably wanted to hear.

"I knew you would come home." With that he got up and started to come towards me. As he was walking towards me he carried that smirk that I knew all too well what that meant. I flinched a bit and his smirk grew wider.

When he was right in front of me it happened so fast I didn't know what happened. Akito grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor and sat right on top of me. He grabbed my hands and looked down on me with those hateful sinister eyes. Right then I knew what was going to happen next.

"Now Mi you must be punished for what you did." With that I whimpered and it began.

For what seemed like hours it finally stopped. The beating, slapping, kicking, everything, and it just all finally stopped. He looked down huffing and knelt right down next to me. He moved a strand of hair away and kissed the top of my forehead. "That hurt me more then it hurt you Mi," and with that he walked away and left me alone. Tears fell silently down my face onto the mat; I just wished that I never came. That I should of just stood up to him. But instead I just stood there and let it happened. Slowly but surely my eyes shut and I let darkness take where no pain could touch me.

***HATORI'S P.O.V***

I was sitting in my office going over my paper work from my other patients snubbing out the rest of my cigarette, when Akito walked in. He was leaning against the door huffing and puffing and about to fall. I jumped up and grabbed him before he fell. "Hatori take me to my room then dump that good for nothing in her room."

"As you wish Akito."

As I finished getting Akito settled and giving him a quick check up. Just to make sure that he's alright, I dashed off to see how Miyako was. When I found her I couldn't believe how I found her. Crumbled on the floor with cuts, bruises, and a lil blood, laid a child not a woman. That sight made me feel emotions I never thought I had. 'Hatori get yourself together.' Just then a puff of smoke appeared and there laid a fox instead. Gently I picked her up and brought her to her room.

***BACK TO YOUR P.O.V***

I could hear the rain patter softly against the window. 'What a way to end the day with a little rain to say goodnight.' Then I noticed that I was in a nice soft bed all tucked in. I turned over and saw Hatori passed out in a chair. Couldn't help but smile since he never acted like this before.

Gently and slowly, still feeling like a semi truck hit me; I grabbed a small blanket off the bed and covered up Hatori before I went to the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror and slowly took my shirt off and saw what damaged he had caused. I could not believe that I'm not dead. Everywhere you saw was bruises out the ying yang. I put my shirt on and quickly went back to bed.

As exhaustion took over I glanced over and looked at Hatori. He looked so cute sleeping; it's a shame that he probably would never have feelings for me, as I do of him. With that thought I let sleep take over with the sound of rain to help ease the comfort.

I know I know my chapter probably sucked. Leave me comments to tell me how I did and to give me ideas of future chapters. That would help me oh so much. Well I hoped that you at least like it and until then I'll see you in the next chapter lol.

Oh before I for Get I Do Not Own Fruits Basket, But I do Own Miyako. ^_^


End file.
